11 de marzo
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Él siempre cogía el mismo tren para encontrarse con ella, ella siempre le observaba de reojo...  Espero que os guste. Saludos.


Espero que os guste.

**¡Abrazos & Besos!**

* * *

**_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres._**

-¡Espere! – gritó una joven de largos cabellos negros, llegando al tren que estaba a punto de partir.

-Señorita, ya vamos a salir – dijo el hombre que custodiaba la puerta por la que iba a entrar ella.

- Lo sé, lamento la tardanza – contestó, ruborizada por todo lo que había recorrido corriendo y por el hecho de que se sentía algo avergonzada.

Se sube deprisa al vagón de un tren en alguna recóndita estación.

No le hace falta moverse para buscarlo pues allí está, el chico de su vida con los dos chicos que siempre lo acompañaban. Siempre callado al principio y mirando a través del cristal… Hasta que sus dos acompañantes parecían despertar y comienzan a hablar.

Como todos los días, se había sentado en ese mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo, ella solo podía verlo de reojo, él no solía devolverle la mirada, sus brillantes ojos azules parecían mostrar desinterés, solo a veces ella creía que él la miraba discretamente por unos segundos.

La chica de curiosos ojos blancos se mueve algo incómoda en su sitio, poniéndose bien la falda que se había descolocado. Se quitó con suavidad el pañuelo que cubría su delicado cuello. Y después de pensarlo otra vez… Soltó un largo suspiro.

**_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que lleve por ti mi falda más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas._**

- ¡Llegamos, ladies and gentlemans, la última parada! – la alegre y simpática voz del maquinista, como todos los días.

Y entonces lo nota de nuevo, la mirada sobre su cuerpo. Esta vez se vira hacia el asiento en el que estaba sentado el apuesto joven…

**_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar_**

Cuando la joven muchacha le devuelve la mirada, él aparta los ojos con rapidez. El ruido que hace el tren al frenar le impide a la joven oír el profundo suspiro de desesperación que sale desde lo más profundo del joven.

- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? – hasta ella llega la pregunta formulada por el chico moreno de ojos marrones.

- Sí, sí… Estoy bien – le responde el de ojos azules, con una mano en la cabeza y mirando hacia el interior de la estación.

- "Su nombre es… Naruto… " – pensó distraída, a la vez que veía a la gente salir del tren de forma apresurada y demasiado juntos para su gusto, por eso ella siempre esperaba a que pudiese salir con tranquilidad.

Y cuando logra salir del tren, lo ve allí junto a los otros dos chicos que jugaban con un balón de fútbol, una tierna sonrisa surcó el rostro de ella.

Todos los días eran así. Él se encontraba ya en el vagón cuando ella entraba, acompañado por los dos chicos que parecían dormidos y que luego despertaban en medio del trayecto y lo terminaban entre charlas y bromas. Salía del tren siempre la última, y él... se encontraba fuera. Intentaba acercarse, hablarle… pero nunca podía hacerlo. La vergüenza podía más que ella.

- Hola… Yo soy… Hola, ¿qué tal estás?... ¡Hola! Me llamo… - la joven se dio por vencida nuevamente, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del andén.

De lo que nunca se daba cuenta es de la profunda mirada que le dirige Naruto hasta que la pierde de vista.

- Otro viaje en tren malgastado, ¿eh, Naruto? – el chico de ojos grandes y marrones, de pelo castaño se acerca al susodicho.

- Eso parece, Shikamaru, eso parece.

- ¿Volvemos mañana entonces? – preguntó el otro de ojos oscuros y negros cabellos.

- Quizás sí, Sasuke, quizás no – ambos amigos lo sabía, ese quizás siempre era un sí.

Una vez fuera de la estación de metro, el aire de la mañana la golpea de lleno, obligándola de nuevo a ponerse el pañuelo en el cuello, para cubrir su garganta… Aunque es tarde, el ataque de tos la coge desprevenida.

**_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación  
Enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio._**

Al día siguiente…

Naruto suspira… el tren ha llegado a su destino, y ella no ha aparecido. Shikamaru y Sasuke también se extrañaron, quizás lo había perdido.

Dos días más tarde…

La desesperación comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, al volver a llegar a la estación sin la presencia de aquella chica durante todo el viaje.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Estaría bien?

Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle hablado antes, tan solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiera sucedido.

Cuatro días más tarde…

Ese jueves, Naruto estaba solo en el tren que nuevamente se había detenido en la estación en la que normalmente subía la joven de alborotados cabellos negros y ojos blancos.

Pero él ya había perdido completamente la esperanza de volver a verla, ya hacía más de una semana desde la última vez.

Y ese día no lo acompañaban ni Sasuke ni Shikamaru, no habían llegado a la hora y él supuso que se habían quedado dormidos.

En ese instante sonó su móvil, una suave melodía inundó el alborotado vagón.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte despierto jugando a la play… – murmuró para sí mismo cuando leyó el mensaje que Shikamaru le había enviado al móvil.

Sms: ¡Lo siento! El despertador sonó y Sasuke pasó a buscarme pero tardé en prepararme y acabamos de llegar a tu casa, tu madre y tu hermano nos dijeron que ya te habías ido. De modo que si estás otra vez en ese tren, dame un toque cuando llegues al final del recorrido.

- Siempre llegaré al final del recorrido… Solo… - echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo del tren.

- ¡Última llamada a los pasajeros, estamos a punto de cerrar las puertas, tienen dos minutos para entrar en el tren!

Cerró los ojos al oír de nuevo ese mensaje, ya no se esforzaba en mirar por la ventana a ver si la divisaba entre la gente, recorriendo a toda prisa la distancia entre la entrada del metro y el tren, y luego disculpándose por estar a punto de…

- ¡Lo siento!

… llegar tarde.

- Vaya, Hinata, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, empezaba a pensar que habías cambiado de ruta – dijo el guardia que custodiaba la puerta.

- Me atacó la gripe en cuanto llegué la última vez a mi casa – se inclina para recuperar el aire perdido.- Pero ya estoy mejor.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. Venga, entra y acomódate que el tren está a punto de partir.

- ¡Gracias, Iruka!

- "Hinata… "

Definitivamente no podía creerlo, pensaba que el hecho de haberla escuchado era producto de su imaginación, que se estaba volviendo loco por la desesperación de no verla. Pero no, allí estaba, en la puerta del vagón, respirando aún con agitación. Un sentimiento de alivio le recorre el cuerpo, de repente deja de sentir el penetrante frío de la mañana.

Hinata recorre el vagón con la vista. Después de una semana sin verlo, la desesperación por volver a ver sus ojos azules se había apoderado completamente de su cordura. Suspiró aliviada cuando lo encontró, aunque también se ruborizó porque él la estaba mirando a ella, y estaba solo. En el tiempo en el que la gripe no la había dejado moverse de la cama lo meditó durante horas y horas… La próxima vez que le vería, le hablaría y se lo diría.

Pero… una cosa era estar en la cama con 39º de fiebre, fantaseando con un mundo rosa en el que todo salía bien... Y otra cosa la realidad que ahora mismo tenía delante de ella. Los nervios le inundaron los sentidos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

Se acerca a él con la indecisión que se muestra en su voz entrecortada al hablar.

- Buenos días… Naruto.

**_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir._**

Él se muestra sorprendido, y mientras asimila lo que acaba de escuchar, se levanta lentamente.

- Hola… - le responde, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Era tal y como los dos lo habían imaginado, ella más pequeña en estatura que él, debía de sacarle una cabeza y media más o menos.

Mientras… Un BMW 4x4 se detenía en la estación a la que debía llegar Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru bajaron del coche y se quedaron por la cercanía.

- ¿Estás preocupado? – preguntó Sasuke, Shiakamaru le miró.

- Esto es problemático… Hoy todo me ha salido mal… Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Sasuke lo miró sin saber a qué se refería, pero esperó pacientemente junto a Shikamaru a que se hiciera la hora en que el tren llegaba al andén.

**_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren._**

- Hinata… - su nombre de los deseados labios, ¡qué dulce sonaba!

- "Sabe mi nombre… " – pensó sorprendida.

- Empezaba a preocuparme, solo cojo este tren para recorrer el camino junto a ti, a pesar de llegar más tarde a mi destino… - levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla de la joven, que se ruborizaba a cada instante que pasaba.- Te echaba de menos.

- ¿De… verdad?

- Todos los días desde la primera vez que nos encontramos en el mismo vagón, al principio pensé que era una tontería pasajera… Pero no sabes cuán equivocado estaba, no te conozco de nada, pero he estado a punto de morir de desesperación al no saber de ti en toda esta semana…

- Yo… - no encontraba las palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- He... He estado enferma… - fue lo único que acertó a decir.

- Lo sé, lo escuché cuando se lo decías a Iruka… - el tren estaba a una parada de su destino.- Hoy, 11 de marzo, es un día especial.

- ¿Por qué? – un hilo de voz escapa de su garganta, pero él lo escucha.

- Porque… Hoy, después de tanto tiempo… Te tengo aquí… A solo un paso de mí – deslizó rápidamente su mano hasta la nuca de la joven.

**_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de Marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz._**

Se agachó y la acercó a él, de pronto todo se oscurece pues ya estaban atravesando el túnel que se encuentra antes de la última parada. Sus labios se juntan con dulzura, los fríos labios de ella son calentados por los de él.

- Desde esta mañana… Tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará… - murmuró Naruto, cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, no sin esfuerzo.

- ¿Algo?

- Sí… Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que… Ahora que por primera vez te tengo tan cerca, de mis labios escape un te quiero y aun así no lo escuches…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente esa sensación de miedo?

- Lo haré, te escucharé decirlo – ya habían llegado a la estación, el tren estaba disminuyendo la velocidad para detenerse en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Y él la abrazó, acercándola con fuerza y anhelo a su cuerpo, sus labios dibujaron un TE QUIERO en el mismo instante en el que el tren se detuvo por fin.

Pero eso fue el final para los dos.

El ruido de cinco explosiones comenzó a inundar la estación de metro. La primera fue lejos de ellos, que cayeron al suelo debido a la fuerza de la onda expansiva…

Sin embargo… En el instante en el que Naruto corrió y colocó su cuerpo encima del de Hinata para protegerla… en ese preciso instante explotó una bomba en ese mismo vagón.

Fuera, Sasuke y Shikamaru oyeron las explosiones. El suelo fue sacudido con fuerza debido a las explosiones subterráneas.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…? – Sasuke se levantó del suelo, pues la tercera explosión hizo que perdiese el equilibrio.- ¿Las explosiones están siendo en el andén?

Shikamaru, que se encontraba inclinado sobre el sucio suelo, estaba pensando a toda prisa, en ese andén solo se detenían dos trenes… Y uno de ellos era el de…

- ¡NO! – se incorporó rápidamente, casi sin darle tiempo a Sasuke a reaccionar y se dirigió corriendo a la entrada del andén.

- ¡SHIKAMARU, DETENTE! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO! – Sasuke logró cogerlo fuertemente del brazo.

- ¡SUÉLTAME, SASUKE, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES! ¿¡NO VES QUE ESTÁN EXPLOTANDO BOMBAS!

- ¿¡ES QUE NO TE UBICAS O QUÉ!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – en ese instante en el que Shikamaru le confundió y Sasuke le soltó el brazo, el primero iba a continuar corriendo.

Pero los dos cayeron al suelo, la cuarta bomba explotó y el techo del andén se derrumbó, ellos dos cayeron junto con los escombros.

No habían quedado inconscientes, cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos se encontró con un panorama desolador y aterrador.

El andén estaba completamente destruido, el tren irreconocible, había cadáveres por todas partes y sobretodo… también había fuego.

- No… Joder, no puede ser… - lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro de forma incontrolable.

- ¡SHIKAMARU! – Sasuke lo encontró, Shikamaru tenía una pierna sepultada debajo de una piedra.- Espera que te saco de aquí.

- ¿Ya pararon las explosiones?

- Eso parece… Al menos por el momento, hay que aprovechar para salir de aquí. Los bomberos y la policía deben estar al llegar…

- Sasuke… ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? – mientras el de ojos negros hacía palanca con un hierro para quitarle la piedra de encima de la pierna, las lágrimas de Shikamaru salían de sus ojos sin parar.

- ¿De qué?

- Ese… Ese es el tren de Naruto…

Justo cuando consiguió quitarle la piedra de encima de la pierna, Sasuke se quedó de piedra, sin poder asimilar lo que había dicho su amigo.

- Debes estar de broma…

- No, Sasuke, el número del andén está destruido pero fíjate…

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, hasta que su acelerado corazón y su nublada vista, debido al humo y polvo que había, dio con el número del andén.

- No es… posible… - sus ojos se aguaron.- No podemos asegurar que fuera en ese tren… A lo mejor se le escapó… Ahora debemos salir de aquí – Sasuke cogió a Shikamaru y lo colocó encima de su espalda.

Entre el fuego, los llantos y los gritos desesperados, con heridas mortales se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Estaban separados, Hinata abrió los ojos con mucho dolor y casi sin conseguirlo se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Naruto, él solo la mira con uno de sus bellos ojos azules pues el otro se encuentra gravemente dañado.

Hinata le besa en los labios y él susurra algo, ella sonríe débilmente… Y sus ojos, en un mar de lágrimas, se apagan para siempre.

**_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón._**

Las ambulancias y la policía llegan enseguida al lugar de las explosiones, pero ya no pueden hacer nada, ha muerto un 80% de las personas que iban en ese tren y el otro 20% ha resultado gravemente herido y llevado a los distintos hospitales de la zona para intentar salvarlos.

Después de que los técnicos de bombas determinaran que el ataque terrorista había concluido pues no se encontraron más bombas en el andén, un oficial de policía surcó los andenes seguido de varios de sus hombres y de dos chicos que habían pedido que los dejasen entrar para encontrar a un amigo suyo.

Hasta que llegaron al vagón que Naruto y Hinata siempre frecuentaban, Shikamaru se quedó en la puerta y cayó al piso al ver los cuerpos de la pareja tendidos en el suelo, inertes…

Sasuke, junto con el oficial, se acercó a los cuerpos.

Las lágrimas sucaron el rostro de Sasuke cuando vio que los cuerpos destrozados y sucios de ambos jóvenes se encontraban cogidos de la mano…

_No he llegado al final del recorrido… Pero… Ya no estoy solo._

_

* * *

_

**_Fin..._**

_Espero que os haya gustado :D_

_Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones :3  
_


End file.
